CCW XX
CCW XX ''(also written as ''CCW Double X) is Character Championship Wrestling's Saturday night wrestling program, specificially showcasing CCW's Females Division. Since its inception the program has been telecasted on The CW, a joint venture between CBS Corporation and Warner Bros. Entertainment (a subsidiary of TIme Warner). It has been broadcasted live in ten different countries to date (North Korea, the Philippines, Malaysia, Puerto Rico, Haiti, Cuba, Jamaica, Guatamala, Mexico, and the United States) and is currently syndicated in over 50 languages across the various regions of the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse. History Inception and pitch CCW XX ''began as a concept brought to CCW management Woody Paige and Zero Kazama by Emmy, who is commonly referred to as the "Pioneer" of the CCW Females Division partially for this reason. It was during her feud with Gwen Tennyson from the PPV ''Cataclysm ''to Enmity that she approached the General and Executive Managers of the company to pitch the idea of an all-women's wrestling show that would showcase the entire Division and provide it with a platform to show its depth and aptitude, from the singles wrestlers in non-title feuds to the then-budding Women's Tag Team Division. After Emmy's matches with Gwen at ''Cataclysm, Ozone 14, and especially Day of Reckoning (which was a Two-out-of-Three Falls Match) received critical acclaim, the idea began to appeal even greater to Paige and Kazama as well as various network executives who showed interest in picking the program up and broadcasting it. : "While our FanFiction.Net television deals got finalized at a different time, history-wise, we were still new in the Fiction Wrestling world. Animated came before us, UCA came before us, UWE came before us...so with all of that out there in the market, we needed something that would set us apart from those companies. We needed something that would allow wrestling fans to tune in and get the message, 'If you watch CCW, THIS is the kind of product you can expect from us.' We wanted to show them something we were proud of, something that truly represented us, something that allowed CCW to show off and say, 'We have this and they don't.' It was definitely something fresh, both in Fiction Wrestling and in real-life wrestling. We were now a company with two brands, one for each gender. Two-branded companies had existed, but not in THAT particular way in anyone's recent memory. I knew that we were breaking a mold, and I knew that whoever was the CCW Females Champion come ''XX's debut was going to be somebody who would lead the movement and shatter that mold even further. To us, the sky was going to be the limit."'' :::::::::::::: - Emmy on the formation of CCW XX '' During the ''Ozone 17 ''telecast, Woody Paige announced that, after the ''Enmity ''PPV, the first episode of ''Double X ''would air on Saturday, the night after ''Ozone 20 ''on The CW Network, who agreed to carry the ''XX ''brand while CBS (at the time) would telecast ''Ozone. Starting format and impact Double X was launched as one hour long in duration for the first nineteen episodes, in which new wrestlers and tag teams debuted (e.g. Chell, Aelita Schaeffer, The Stark Sisters) and talents already on the roster had a platform to elevate and promote themselves where they would otherwise be unable to have room to do so during the now male-focused Ozone ''show (e.g. Zoe Payne, Annie Frazier). In addition to freeing up space on ''Ozone ''for undercard talents on the men's roster to promote themselves (which tied into the creation of the CCW Infinity Championship, CCW's tertiary-level title), it allowed room for more women's matches on a regular basis, which contributed to the rise of the Women's Tag Team Division and the ability for new CCW angles within the Division to form and flourish. When the program first launched, it received generally positive reception, maintaining ratings in the range of 2.9 and 3.3. As the program picked up steam, ratings tended to remain on the higher side of this range, creditable to the start of the feud between tag teams Techno-Tongue and the Powerpuff Girls, the rises of Zoe Payne and Chell, and the work of CCW Females Champion Gwen Tennyson. On ''XX 14, the show received its highest rating in program history at the time, a 3.7; this episode was headlined by a Females Championship Match between Gwen Tennyson and Zoe Payne, which Gwen won after interference from Emmy who was returning from an injury sustained at Enmity ''due in part to Zoe's intervention in Emmy's match with Gwen. The return of Emmy sparked a high level of interest amongst fans, as did other events on the show--the aftermath of the Sadistic Madness Match between Gwen and Chell at ''Meltdown, which was acclaimed as Women's Match of the Year; the aftermatch of the Powerpuff Girls' heel turn at that same event; and the debut of the Stark Sisters to name a few. It was after the XX 14 ''telecast that hints of animosity between CCW and fellow Fiction Wrestling organization World Wrestling Entertainment began to appear. ''XX ''and WWE's Saturday program, WWE: Animated aired head-to-head on Saturday evenings for the entirety of ''Double X's history, but there was no vivid sign of ill-will between the two organizations until XX 14. ''The animosity would only increase when now-Chief Content Officer of CCW Woody Paige announced that, due to the success of ''XX 14, starting with XX 20, the show would now be two hours long, starting one hour earlier on Saturday nights, meaning that instead of going head-to-head with only the final hour of three for WWE: Animated, it would go head-to-head with the final two hours of their show. From then on, XX 15 ''through ''XX 19 ''were marked by heavy viewership as well as critical observation, achieving ratings in the range of 3.65 (''XX 15), 3.8 (XX 16), 3.91 (XX 18), and 3.5 (XX 19). Extension to two-hours and the Saturday Night Wars CCW XX 20, the debut of the two-hour long edition of XX, will go head-to-head with WWE's special Animated ''episode ''In Your House: Road to Glory, a precursor to their crossover event Pride & Glory. Production CCW XX ''first used "You Make the Rain Fall" by Kevin Rudolf featuring Flo Rida as its opening theme from ''XX 1 ''to ''XX 9; it then used "Le Deux" by Hollywood Undead from XX 10 ''to ''XX 19. Starting on XX 20, it will use "One for the Money" by Escape the Fate as its theme. The show is broadcasted in over 50 languages, including languages of Multiverse regions such as Middle Earth and Westeros, such as to accomodate all peoples of the Fiction Wrestling world. On-air personalities Authority figures Commentators Note: As of XX 18, Jonathan Ellis is on injury leave due to being stabbed by Gwen Tennyson. Ring announcers Current champions Category:Fiction Wrestling Television Programs